sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
How to Be a Latin Lover
| writer = | starring = | music = Craig Wedren | cinematography = John Bailey | editing = John Daigle | studio = 3Pas Studios | distributor = Pantelion Films | released = | runtime = 115 minutes | country = United States | language = | budget = $13 million | gross = $61.9 million }} How to Be a Latin Lover is a 2017 American comedy film directed by Ken Marino, written by Chris Spain and Jon Zack and stars Eugenio Derbez, Salma Hayek, Raphael Alejandro, Raquel Welch, Rob Riggle, Rob Huebel, Rob Corddry, Renée Taylor, Linda Lavin, Kristen Bell, and Rob Lowe. The film follows a man who has spent his whole life married to a rich old woman, and must learn to make it on his own when she kicks him out. It was released on April 28, 2017 by Pantelion Films and grossed $61 million worldwide. Plot summary Having made a career of seducing rich older women, Maximo marries a wealthy woman more than twice his age. 25 years later, spoiled, out of shape and bored from waking up next to his now 80-year-old wife, he gets the surprise of his life when she ends up dumping him for a younger car salesman. Forced out of his mansion and desperate for a place to stay, he crashes in the upscale playhouse of another gigolo, Rick's older girlfriend's granddaughter, and eventually moves in with his estranged sister, Sara and her nerdy son, Hugo in their small apartment. Anxious to return to the lap of luxury, Maximo uses his nephew’s crush on classmate Arden to get to his new target—her grandmother, Celeste, a widowed billionaire. Maximo teaches his nephew some tricks he thinks work on women, during which he finds himself bonding with his nephew Hugo. Maximo tries to reignite his charm as a Latin lover, and fails at it miserably. Sara comes to know of Maximo's scamming and kicks him out. Eventually, he moves in with Rick's older girlfriend, who had a crush on him, and patches up the relationship with his sister and nephew. Cast * Eugenio Derbez as Maximo ** Noel Carabaza as Young Maximo ** Vadhir Derbez as 21 year old Maximo * Salma Hayek as Sara, Maximo’s estranged sister. ** Manelly Zepeda as Young Sara * Raphael Alejandro as Hugo, Sara’s nerdy and adorable son and Maximo’s nephew. * Rob Lowe as Rick the Gigolo, Maximo's equally wealthy friend. * Kristen Bell as Cindy, a lonely and single woman, who works at a frozen yogurt shop and lives alone with her dozens of cats. * Raquel Welch as Celeste Birch, Maximo's target and Arden’s grandmother, whom Maximo tries to seduce in order to live a life of luxury once again. * Linda Lavin as Millicent Dupont * Renée Taylor as Peggy, Maximo's wealthy, but elderly, wife. She leaves Maximo for an unattractive and younger car salesman. * Rob Riggle as Scott * Rob Huebel as Nick * Rob Corddry as Quincy, Celeste's chauffeur. * Mckenna Grace as Arden, Hugo’s crush. * Mather Zickel as James, Sara's love interest. * Michaela Watkins as Gwen, Sara's boss. * Michael Cera as Remy, a sleazebag car salesman. * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Weird Al * Ben Schwartz as Jimmy * Jeffrey Scott Basham as Valet * Omar Chaparro as Rafa * José Eduardo Derbez as Drink Waiter Production On June 5, 2015, it was announced that Eugenio Derbez and Benjamin Odell's Santa Monica-based production shingle 3Pas Studios and Televisa/Lionsgate joint venture Pantelion Films had bought an untitled original comedy script from Chris Spain and Jon Zack, with Lionsgate releasing under its first look deal. On October 26, 2015, Ken Marino was attached to direct the film, starring Derbez. On April 28, 2016, Rob Lowe, Kristen Bell, Raquel Welch and Rob Riggle joined the film's cast along with others including Renée Taylor, Rob Huebel, Michaela Watkins and Linda Lavin. On May 11, 2016, Mckenna Grace joined the cast. Release The first trailer was released on December 21, 2016. The film was released on April 28, 2017 by Lionsgate's Pantelion Films. Box office How to Be a Latin Lover has grossed $32.1 million in the United States and Canada and $29.7 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $61.9 million, against a production budget of $10 million. In North America, the film was released alongside The Circle, Sleight and Baahubali 2: The Conclusion, and was projected to gross about $7 million from 1,118 theaters in its opening weekend. The film ended up grossing $3.9 million on its first day and $12.3 million over the weekend, finishing second at the box office behind The Fate of the Furious. 89% of the opening weekend audience was Hispanic. The film grossed $5.1 million in its second weekend (a drop of 58%) and $3.9 million in its third (dropping just 25%), finishing 4th and 7th, respectively. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 38% based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 4.9/10. On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score 54 out of 100, based on 11 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Home media How to be a Latin Lover was released on Digital HD on August 1, 2017, and was released two weeks later on Blu-ray and DVD on August 15, 2017. References External links * Category:2017 films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films